totaldramathereloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama The Island (Season 1)
Description Twenty-four teenagers signed up to be on a new series, Total Drama The Reloaded. While the application form promised delicious food and comfy beds, the campers were shocked to find out that they would be staying in two small cabins at a summer camp. Next episode airs at: July 18, 2010 at 5:00 pm Voting So far, what episode has been the best Indiana Geoff In the Gilded Chris, Part 1 Indiana Geoff In the Gilded Chris, Part 2 Members Episodes :Main article: List of Total Drama The Reloaded Episodes #Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 1 #Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 2 #Pokemon Battle Revo-Sadie #So You Think You Can Sleep? #Katie Vs. Courtney! Dogeball Of Terror #Who's Gonna Show Off There Talent #Total Drama Aftermath I: Sadie, Owen and Others Over Troubled Water #Camping Out Doors #Are You Afraid? #Ready, Set, Paintball #Total Drama Aftermath II: Adventures in Eliminations #Ex-Treme #Battle of the Sexists (Minute To Eat It) #Dance Off (Gotta Find The Keys) #I'am Pain #How To Build A Bike #Treasure Hunting #Total Drama Aftermath III: Hustle To Beth-ssle #To The Owen Side Of Katie and Cody #Date Date Revolution #Where Do The Losers Go (Total Drama Aftermath III) #Partner Up #That's The Psycho Off #Truth or Dare #Total Drama Aftermath IV: The Final Court-Down (Season One Recap) #The Big Final #Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama The Island Elimination Table :Main article: Total Drama The Reloaded Season One Elimination Table : Elimination Order 26. Lindsay - Because she was the last person to make it to the cliff. 25. Owen - Because he made his team losse during the tastin challange. 24. Sadie - Because most people voted her off. 23. Justin - Got out way too early in immunity challenge. 22. Duncan - He was a threat to there team. 21.' Courtney - She was a little bossy.' 20. Noah - he Did nonthing for his team. 19. Harold - he voted himselve off. so LeShawnna would not go. 18. Trent - he voted himsef off couse he could'nt decied on who to vote off. 17. Gwen- Wanted to save katie so quited. 16''. ''Eva - Made he team loose the challange.' 15. LeShawna - She was a huge threath. 14. Geoff - He was no that useful anymore. 13. Heather - She was a huge threat along with Alejandro and DJ. 12. Alejandro - He Was a Huge threat along with Heather and DJ 11. DJ - He was a huge threat along with Alejandro and Heather 10. Beth - She broke up with Tyler in a mean way. 9. Cody - Cody was the last to make it to the finnish line. 8. Izzy - Ezekiel was head master and picked Izzy to go home. 7. Sadie - Katie was the headmaster and picked her to go home. 6. Tyler - Because he cheated with eva. 5. Bridgette - was elimantied by the losers. 5.4 Sticky -TBA ''' '''4. Katie -TBA 3. Eva -She Got A Dare and Was Eliminated Because Of Dare 2. Ezekiel -He Lost 1 Sierra -She Won Finals Final 13.png Final 12.png Final 11.png Final10.png Final 9.png Category:Season One